The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural implements, and more specifically, to ringed meter rollers and a slide cutoff system.
A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense granular product in the soil opening, and re-close the soil in a single operation. In agricultural implements such as seeders or spreaders, granular products are commonly dispensed from bulk product tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. In certain configurations, air carts are towed with the implements to deliver a desired flow of granular products to the row units.
Air carts generally include a seed storage tank, an air source (e.g., a blower) and a metering assembly. The granular products are typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering assembly that distributes a desired volume of granular products into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow then carries the granular products to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the agricultural implements. The metering assembly typically includes meter rollers or other metering devices that regulate the flow of granular products based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate. However, some granular products differ in size or desired rate of application, and, thus, different meter rollers may be used for the different products. Replacing meter rollers may be time consuming and inconvenient.